


Unknown

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for new Season 3, through _Last of the Time Lords,_ for the "Resistance" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/)  

Unknown

 _“Regenerate.”_

Rassilon, Doctor, don’t you think I want to? When they revived me for the Time War, I got twelve more regenerations. No more stealing bodies because I couldn’t regenerate; no more oozing about as puddles of slime, or worse.

Now I can’t. You’ve doomed us both. Always running off at the mouth, you are.

 _“I’ve always had the greatest secret of all. I know you. Explode those ships: you kill yourself. That’s the one thing you could never do.”_

You ass. I. Will. Not. Be. Known. Especially by you.

 _“I guess you don’t know me so well… I refuse.”_


End file.
